ygofic2
by Kasumi kouri gaki
Summary: yeah, i'm no good at titling stuff. honestly, dun wanna be. rated T for swearing


Author's notes: Yeah, I wish I owned YGO. Who doesn't? I wish I owned the Konami company so I could get some free arcade-style DDR machines, but do you really see that happening?  
  
... *growls* This is annoying. I had an elaborate A/N and disclaimer worked out, but I lost the notebook I had it in... The basis is this: I dun own anything in this fic that appears IRL (i.e. the Playstation company or anything like that), and if I make up any songs for the story the format for those songs will be [song title].  
  
This, as of the original time of posting, is all I have thought out for this fic. As I think up more, it will be posted, but please don't rush me too much...   
  
Dictionary:  
  
Gaki = brat  
  
Ne = huh or right  
  
... Considering it's currently 1:30 a.m. where I'm at and I'm supposed to get up for work at 6, I'm gonna go. Please R&R!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
I silently cry myself to sleep (the fact that it's only first hour doesn't really help any) and the teacher doesn't wake me up. I wake up on my own about five minutes before the bell and notice many scraps of paper (which presumably had the same basic thing written on them), which I throw away. As I pick up the scraps, I notice a folded piece of paper the size of a Duel Monsters card. Blinking, I open the paper and the cards Dian Keto the Cure Master, Soul of the Pure, and Shining Friendship fall out! I smile weakly, not noticing a silver-haired guy and a blond guy sneaking glances at me, put them under my folder (which has a Blue Eyes White Dragon on it), then read the note. "Maya, we saw what happened before class and believe you when you say you were defending yourself. Would you like to be our friend?" It is signed, "Yugi, Téa, Tristian, Joey, and Bakura". My smile disappears as I put the cards back with the note and put it in my folder for the time being. I yawn, then hang my head... And crap, where'd that headache come from?  
  
Above the usual classroom chatter I hear a guy say, "Hey, how come she's not looking around, wondering who sent her the note?"  
  
"She's had a bad day so far, Joey," a sympathetic-sounding guy says. "Maybe she just doesn't care about stuff like that right now."  
  
"... You've got me there, Yuge. I didn't think about that for a sec," Joey admits.  
  
I think, ... Nani...? Yuge... ... Yugi Moto?? The Duel Mon-  
  
My thoughts are interrupted as the bell rings, and I head to the nearest restroom to check my makeup and sneak an ibuprofen into my mouth (in this case, screw the rules. The school's stuff never works for my headaches). I swallow it dry, put the bottle away, head to the drinking fountain and take a few long swallows, then head to my next class.  
  
The rest of the day passes uneventfully, and when I get home and check the answering machine, there are no messages. I then go to my room and take out a sketchpad and a pencil. I open the pad to a blank page and proceed to draw the Dark Magician, Magician of Faith, Flame Swordsman, Cyber Commander, and (even though I don't tend to draw the pictures from magic and trap cards) Change of Heart, all standing in a protective semi-circle around a rather dwarfed-looking Rouge Doll.  
  
I briefly wonder why I chose to draw those particular monsters (other than the Rouge Doll. It's my current favorite card), then breeze through my homework (I'm practically a certified genius ^^;), play Dance Dance Revolution for an hour and a half, have dinner, read for an hour, play DDR for another hour, then take my shower and go to bed.  
  
The next morning I do all the usual stuff, then I make sure my sketchpad is in my 'pack before heading out the door. When I get to school, I sit on the front steps instead of heading straight to first hour. I open my sketchpad to last night's drawing and stare at it, again trying to make some sense out of why I drew those particular monsters.  
  
A few minutes into my contemplation, a male voice interrupts my thoughts, saying, "Maya, whatcha lookin' at?"  
  
I look up, confused. A girl and four guys- a silver-haired and blond haired guy, plus a brown-haired guy and a shorter guy with a cool combination of blond, black, and red hair- are looking at me. "I'm just looking at a sketch I made last night."  
  
The guy with the cool hair asks, "Could we see it?"  
  
Ittai...? Wait a sec. Are you the ones that gave me that note and those Duel Monsters cards yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah, we are," the girl says. "I'm Téa Gardner."  
  
"Joey Wheeler," the blond guy says.  
  
The brown-haired guy is next. "Tristan Taylor."  
  
Then the silver-haired guy speaks. "Bakura Ryou."  
  
And finally it's the cool-haired guy's turn. "Yugi Moto."  
  
The last name strikes a major chord and I think, Damn! I was right! "Yugi Moto? The veritable Duel Monsters king?" I ask, playing it as cool as I can for the moment.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," he says, looking a bit embarrassed.   
  
"Sure, you can see it. It's nothing compared to the Blue-Eyes I've got on my folder, but it's not bad." I turn the sketchpad around.  
  
After a few seconds, Bakura asks, "Maya, is the Rouge Doll your favorite Duel Monsters card?"  
  
"... It's my current favorite. Why?"  
  
"Because... you've drawn all of our favorites, too," Téa says.  
  
"... Excuse me in advance, but that is just *damn* weird."  
  
"All things considered, I don't really blame you," Tristan says  
  
"About yesterday... What made that girl try to beat you up?" Yugi asks.  
  
"... I'd rather not say."  
  
"That's understandable. So, what do you like to do in your free time besides drawing and playing Duel Monsters?"  
  
I smile. "Have any of you heard of a game called Dance Dance Revolution?  
  
"Actually, we have," Bakura says.  
  
"And some of us like it almost as much as we like Duel Monsters," Joey adds, sweatdropping.  
  
My eyes light up. "Any of you do catas yet?"  
  
"Catas?" Yugi asks.  
  
I blush slightly. "Apparently not. Cata is short for catastrophic, which is nine foot steps to a song. Like... Can't Stop Fallin' In Love (Speed Mix) on heavy, for example. Right now I'm at about a seven or eight foot level, depending on the song. Take Boys (Euro Mix) and the slower version of Can't Stop Fallin' In Love, both heavy, and compare it to Dynamite Rave standard (or evil S.O.B., as I like to call it). I can clear Boys and Can't Stop with a B or C, depending on how tired I am/how long I've been playing, but I can barely clear Dynamite Rave."  
  
"The best here are at about a 6 foot level, with .59 standard being a favorite song," Tristian says. "The rest of us are at about a 4 or 5 foot level, with So Fabulous So Fierce (Freak Out) standard being a well-liked song."  
  
"Shit, they're talking about that game with the new girl," I hear faintly.  
  
"... What right do they..?" I mutter. "... Screw it."  
  
"Something wrong, Maya?" Joey asks.  
  
"Nothing. How long have you all been into the game?"  
  
Téa answers. "About four months."  
  
"Not bad, for the length of time you've been playing. I've been playing for about a year. Go to the arcade often?"  
  
"Yeah, but we're pooling our money and we're gonna try to get the Playstation mixes.  
  
"I don't know how jealous you guys are gonna be, but I have all of them."  
  
"Really?" Joey asks.  
  
"Yeah. A metal pad, too. Am I not a spoiled little gaki?"  
  
"To say the least!" Téa says. "What's your favorite song?"  
  
"Music or steps?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Steps, it would most likely be Ecstasy or Kick the Can on heavy. Music would possibly be... B4U Glorious Style... Then again, I do have a bit of a crush on a guy that placed in a competition with that song... Even though he looks like he's about two or three years younger that me, he's still kinda kawaii... Well, maybe D2R or Kind Lady for music."  
  
Yugi's turn to speak again. "You know what he looks like?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Before I moved, I went to school with him. We had studyhall together. Plus I would sometimes run into him at the arcade."  
  
"Oh. Ok then."  
  
"What, you thought that I talked to him online and met him somewhere? No way! Other than my fellow gamer gakis, I don't see anyone that I talk to online, unless I already knew them in person. Besides, it would have been too close to a date for my liking."  
  
"How does you like a guy but not want to date him?" Téa mutters.  
  
"How does a girl have guy friends that aren't full boyfriends? I don't know why I crush on guys but don't wanna date 'em. Maybe I just know that I'm not ready for a boyfriend, especially based on the making out in the halls that seems to come with pretty much any public high school."  
  
The bell rings after an uncomfortable silence and we all head to first hour together. Good thing it's studyhall with a teacher that doesn't really care what we do as long as no other teacher complains, ne? 


End file.
